InuYasha's Present
by YoukaiAlchemist2
Summary: It's InuYasha's birthday. What will Kagome get for him?


Inuyashas's Present

Disclaimer: I don't own theInuYasha series. Rumiko Takahashi does. Deal with it.

* * *

Kagome had a thought as she and her fuedal friends walked into Keade's village. "InuYasha..." she asked slowly, "...when is your birthday?" 

"Huh?" InuYasha was confused.

"Your birthday, when is it?" Kagome asked again. "I want to get you a present."

"Well..." InuYasha thought back. He hadn't celebrated his birth since his mom died. All he remembered was that it was in winter. "I think it's..."

Old Myoga just blurted out, "It's next monday, Master InuYasha. Don't you remember?"

Kagome did the math. _"Let's see,"_ she thought to herself. _"Today's saturday, so I have...TWO DAYS!" _"Umm...I need a couple of days at home..." Kagome smiled.

"What for?" InuYasha demanded. "Miroku, Sango and Shippo are visiting the Slayer's Village, and now you want to run off home. Am I the only one interested in finding the damn jewel?"

"No," Kagome shouted, "I just thought you could use a break!"

InuYasha saw the look in her eyes that usually meant she was going to "sit" him so he appologised and said she could go.

_"What would be the perfect gift for InuYasha?" _Kagome thought as she roamed the mall. _"Ramen? No, he has that enough as it is. Doggie treats? Nah, he wouldn't like that. A book? Nope, I don't think he'd be enterested."_ Kagome had a brilliant idea.

Kagome left a note for InuYasha by the well. It basically told him to come to her house through the front door. InuYasha followed Kagome's directions.

No sooner did he set foot in the door than out popped the entire Higurashi family. "Suprise!" they all shouted at once. Sota had one of those party favors that launched streamers everywhere and set it off practically in InuYasha's face. "Hey!" InuYasha shouted.

"My bad," Sota shouted as he scurried off to the kitchen. InuYasha chased after him.

"Sit," Kagome told him. InuYasha slammed to the floor. "Sorry, you can clobber Sota later, but now you gotta have cake." Kagome held out a large, decorated...thing that had an immeasurable number of lit candles. "Sorry there're so many. I'm not sure how many years old you are, but here, try some."

InuYasha pulled himself off the floor and sat at the table. He reached out his hand to grab off a chunk, but Mrs. Higurashi slapped his hand. "You have to make a wish first, silly," she told him. "Make a wish and blow out the candles."

InuYasha blew out every one of them in one breath. This stunned Sota. _"I guess his lungs get a lot of exersise shouting 'Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer' all the time,"_ Sota thought.

"Now can I eat?" InuYasha demanded. Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha grabbed a chunk off the cake and shovled it in into his mouth. _"He has the table manners of a three-year-old!"_ Kagome thought.

"This is goood!" InuYasha shouted as he stuffed his face.

"Did he just eat a candle?" Kagome's grandpa asked Mrs. Higurashi. Mrs. Higurashi shook her head.

"No, but he almost did," she replied.

After the cake, or what was left of it anyway, everyone brought out their presents. Kagome's gandpa gave InuYasha a charm that was supposed to bring good luck in love and in life experiences. InuYasha looked at it for a moment. "This is one of my baby teeth!" InuYasha shouted in suprise. "Where'd you find it?"

"It was passed down the Higurashi family line for--" Kagome's grandpa began

"Grampa found it at the flee market," Sota laughed. "Here's my gift!" Sota shoved the box into InuYasha hand.

"What the hell is this?" InuYasha asked as he held up the devise.

"It's a GameDude!" Sota announced happily as he switched it on. InuYasha nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw the picture it produced move.

"Here," Mrs. Higurashi smiled as she laid a gift next to InuYasha. "I got you a big box of noodles because Kagome's always buying you some."

"I love this flavor," InuYasha laughed as he held up his cherrished treats.

"Here's your final gift, InuYasha," Kagome smiled. She held out a golden medalion. "It's to hold your wishes in. My dad gave it to me when I was a baby, and it worked for me."

InuYasha put on the charm and whispered something. Kagome leaned down and whispered, "What did you wish?"

"I...Uh..." InuYasha stammered. Kagome kissed his lips. "That." InuYasha admitted.

"Happy Birthday, InuYasha," Kagome said as she bent down to kiss him again.

_"Huh..."_ InuYasha thought, _"This thing does work! I need to get more of these!"_


End file.
